


Komodo-Chaos

by Kira_Katashi



Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2020, Gen, Tanner can do it, The Komodo Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Katashi/pseuds/Kira_Katashi
Summary: A two-shot as an answer toChristine'soneshotMoneypenny's Last Mission.Komododragons are starting to pile at MI6.Chapter one is out of the Komododragon's perspective.Chapter two out of Tanner's.
Series: Kira's James Bond Shorties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045589
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	1. A Potential Meal Gone Wrong.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Moneypenny's Last Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018924) by [christinefromsherwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood). 



> Hello readers, hello Christine.  
> Happy 007-Fest and happy reading!

“Stop biting on my tail, dumbass, you hungry or what?!”

“My stomach is growling Larry.”

With a sigh Larry saved his tail from the niblings of his friend and turned around huffing, to _not_ have to deal with the other idiot.

“Larry.”

“ _Laaarry_.”

“ _Laaaaaaaaaaaaarry!”_

He certainly didn’t want to deal with this, but he knew if Hiss was one thing, he’d be stubborn and could continue like this for hours.

“ **LARRY!** ”

“What?!”

“My stomach is growling Larry!”

“You already said that. Have you eaten something you shouldn’t again?”

“But then my stomach wouldn’t be growling.”

“ **AAAAAh** , stop! Leave me alone! I don’t want to deal with you anymore!”

With a powerful kick he send Hiss out of the cave to get his blessed silence. He just wanted a nap. Why do people always bother him when he wanted a nap? Naps were good things that shouldn’t be interrupted.

Hearing nothing from the other, Larry robbed into the furthest and darkest corner of his cave and rolled together just as he liked. And when he would wake again there would be a meal waiting for him, some people he could scare…

“Larry!”

He could tear out his scales! Could Hiss do nothing on his own?

“Larry, this woman looks tasty!”

“You know we shouldn’t eat them, their fur upsets our stomachs.”

“But, but…she has so few of it! We could just take it off and-“

Larry heard a _thud_.

And silence.

“…Hiss?”

His fellow Komodo dragon didn’t answer him.

“Hiss? You ok there?”

Still no reply.

Worried Larry got to his feet and walked out of the cave to see whatever Hiss had done now.

He could smell someone new and he could smell Hiss so why-?

Hiss laid on his side in the middle of the space they called their home.

“Hiss!”

Quickly Larry ran over and nudged Hiss; he wouldn’t move. A cold feeling took hold of Larry’s chest trying – and failing – to get a reaction out of his friend. No, _no_ , **_no_** , **_no_** ….please don’t. They already took Grumpy! He would not let Hiss be taken! Larry swore on his own tail.

Growling angrily, he tried to find the human responsible.

A woman.

A small voice in his head sounding like Hiss, told him that she’d be easy rid of her fur coverings, but he had better things to do then thinking about food.

He had somebody to protect!

She had something in her hands and there was a click.

Shadows in the corners of his eyes moved, but they were never there when he turned his head.

And suddenly, they were all upon him.

~*~

With a _thud_ the second komododragon fell.


	2. Tanner's Only Mission

Tanner barely left MI6 other than going home after his shift.

And he was totally fine with that.

He liked people, he liked sorting stuff and whatever he saw on a screen of 00 missions made him happy about having a desk job. Other than the relocation of the whole MI6 he normally only fought with papers.

And that was ok.

He had great colleagues, a job that kept him on his toes and he kept people safe well within his own capabilities. He knew what he had to do.

So, it was a total chaos when Moneypenny retrieved not only one, but _two_ komododragons and for some unexplainable reason people started sabotaging the efforts of getting them out of MI6.

The creatures – dubbed Larry and Hiss – now inhabited a former storage room not far from the main housings of the Q branch. These things hissed, were prone to biting people, required a lot of care and people _still_ loved them.

And he had to fill out all the paperwork for them.

With a sigh he checked his phone for the address again.

It was the first mission he had in years. Well…if one could call retrieving a secret box a mission.

An agent had reported in that he had found cargo that needed immediate retrieval. The agent had stayed undetected, found a free time-frame were said cargo wasn’t being monitored and Tanner was conveniently the closest, being on his way home just out of a shopping market.

He was just about to recline his car-seat further for comfort when the backdoor of the house in front of him opened and the head of the agent poked up.

Time to pick up a package.

“Come, I need help carrying this.”

That wasn’t planned…but things rarely went to plan. Checking if nobody was looking and his holster sat right Tanner followed the agent inside and one flight of stairs up.

There was a large wooden box littered with “fragile” stickers and orders not to turn it on its head. The agent patted it.

“This is the present. Be careful, it’s heavy.”

Tanner understood what the agent meant when he picked it up, it was truly heavy. Jokingly he asked if the agent had hid, a body in this. And in an equal light tone the agent replied that he had more inventive ways to get rid of one.

However, Tanners breath hitched as something scratched in the box when it got tilted on the way down the stairs followed by a hiss.

“Agent Shepherd. _What_ is in that box?”

“My greetings to Q-Branch.”

If they weren’t just awkwardly standing on a staircase Tanner would’ve put the box down instantly to examine the contend but alas – he was awkwardly standing on a staircase. Tanner couldn’t put it down outside either because Shepherd kept on pressing and if he didn’t follow his lead Tanner would end up wish squashed toes.

Really, wouldn’t Q have vouched for the agent, Tanner would be itchier to reach for his gun – just for safety of course.

But he had to wait with the opening until the box stood in his car squished between groceries.

And even then, Tanner couldn’t demand answers because Shepherd took one look at his watch, swore under his breath and was gone like the wind.

Well…

There was still a hissing sound coming from the box, sounding much weaker.

Should he look or not?

A pathetic whine decided it for him. There was a creature in the box, and it sounded as if it was slowly wasting away.

With a deep breath Tanner took a closer look at the box finding sticker covered air holes and hinges keeping everything closed. As soon as the latches were open the top sprung open and Tanners instincts kicked in.

He put distance between himself and the potential danger and drew his gun.

Pointing the front end onto a…komododragon?!

The creature was gasping for air, dirty and had clearly seen better days. Two sad and shiny black marbles looked at him.

That poor thing – must be hungry.

Tanner put the gun back into its holster and approached the reptile slowly. It didn’t move from its position, lying limp on the edge of the box. And it didn’t move either when he was close enough to touch.

Having already approved the bought food of two komodos Tanner knew he needed meat…and he had just been shopping…including minced meat for a pasta sauce. Slowly he reached around the box and got said meat out of the cooling isolated bag.

It truly spoke for the exhaustion of the animal that only its eyes moved until he had the meat package well open.

And another pang of pity overcame Tanner that it even backed away when he held the box out to it instead of taking it.

What had happened to the poor thing?

As much as he could do it carefully, Tanner let the open package fall into the komodo’s box and closed the trunk. The faster he could get it to MI6, the quicker it could be checked over. And maybe…maybe it could be happy with the other two. Did komododragons live alone or in groups?

Tanner slid into the driver’s seat and looked back, the dragon just peaking its head over the backrest of the backseats.

Oh, he had forgotten that some of his freshly cleaned suits laid draped over it.

“Don’t swipe them down, ok?”

During the drive the noises in the back got louder and he couldn’t see the animal in the rear mirror, forcing him to pull out of traffic and park his car.

It was good that he did.

The komododragon had crawled over the backrest and was just about to make its way to the front – of course while it had swiped down his suits.

“Oh, no. You stay in the back!”

It ignored him and clambered onto the co-driver’s seat and from there it slid into the legroom.

Where it rolled together and stayed.

“Okey…then just stay there.”

With a komodo napping in his legroom Tanner drove the last bit to MI6.

The next hurdle presented itself when he realized he had to get it _out_ of his car. He went for the friendly way first. With a loud beating heart Tanner opened the passenger door and looked at the reptile.

“Can you…just follow me?”

It just looked at him with a crooked head.

“Ok, that was dumb. No talking with animals.”

With a sigh Tanner stepped back and was about to turn around when the komodo moved. He only had the chance to let out an undignified _eeeeep_ and it was out. He didn’t need to chase it however.

It was just standing there looking expectantly.

Baffled, Tanner closed the car’s door and walked some steps.

The komododragon followed.

He took some more steps.

And the komodo followed.

Tanner grinned.

~*~

Moneypenny looked up when the usual whisper around her picked up a tenfold. Somewhere in between she heard something about _Tanner_ and _Komododragons_. Hopefully one hadn’t bitten him, so he was getting rid of them.

That wasn’t the case.

Tanner strode in with an unusual shadow.

Darker coloured then the others, Tanner brought in a new komododragon as if it was a dog!

The biggest voice against keeping the animals in MI6 got himself one.

“Hey Bill, who is your new friend.”

“That is…Swipe.”

~*~

_You are back Grumpy!_

**Author's Note:**

> Do I like the komodo's or our little zoo too much in general?...nooo, not me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Komodo Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201135) by [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91)




End file.
